childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bride of Chucky
Bride of Chucky, also known as'' Child's Play 4: Bride of Chucky, or 'Child's Play 4', is a 1998 American comedy horror film. It is the fourth entry in the ''Child's Play series. Bride of Chucky marks the point where the series takes a more humorous turn, often into self-referential parody. Thus the change from the Child's Play in the title. Contrary to the previous three films, the violence in Bride of Chucky is punctuated by humor to deflate the macabre visuals. The film follows the events of the previous films continuity-wise, but not tonally or in a continuation of those film's overall plot (where Chucky pursued the main protagonist Andy Barclay). This film also marks Chucky's new permanent look, a more frightening appearance in which he was covered in scars and stitches following his fate a month after Child's Play 3. It was the first movie to be released in the Child's Play series after the ban on the series was lifted in Britain. It also has the highest box office earning out of all of the movies in the Child's Play series, excluding Curse of Chucky. Plot Set immediately one month after the events of Child's Play 3, Tiffany, a former lover and accomplice of serial killer Charles Lee Ray, acquires Chucky's remains after bribing and later murdering a police officer who removed the dismembered "Good Guy" doll parts from an evidence locker. Believing Ray's soul to be inhabiting the doll, Tiffany crudely stitches Chucky back together and reenacts the voodoo ritual which instilled Ray inside the doll a decade ago. Though her chants initially fail to produce results, Chucky unexpectedly springs to life and smothers Tiffany's goth admirer, Damien, as Tiffany looks on with excitement. Tiffany and Chucky soon discuss the matter of a ring (Tiffany thought was an engagement ring) that Chucky left for her 10 years ago. Tiffany discovers it was only stolen property Chucky planned on selling due to its high value. Heartbroken and enraged, TIffany tosses and locks him away in a playpen. The next day, Tiffany puts a bride doll in the pen with Chucky as a mocking gesture. While Tiffany is in the bathtub watching Bride of Frankenstein, Chucky manages to escape and kill her by pushing the plugged-in TV into the bathtub. He then proceeds to use a voodoo spell to transfer Tiffany into the bride doll, so she can feel what Chucky has gone through as a living doll. Chucky, who is still intent on becoming human again, lays out a plan to retrieve the body-switching amulet Ray was wearing on the night he was killed. Meanwhile, 17-year-old Jade is a rebellious teenager who wants to be with her equally rebellious boyfriend, Jesse. She lives with her police chief uncle Warren after her parents died. Jade and Jesse, tired of her uncle and his force's interference, plan to run off and get married. Tiffany, Jesse's neighbor, pays him to take her and Chucky to New Jersey to the cemetery where Chucky's real body, killer Charles Lee Ray, is buried to find the amulet to switch their bodies back. Tiffany then transforms her doll body to fit her style. While Jesse convinces Jade to go with him and helps her pack, her uncle tries to break into Jesse's car and plant a bag of marijuana in it. Making sure he doesn't ruin their plan, Chucky and Tiffany kill him by setting off an airbag to launch nails into his face. After the dolls hide the body under the backseat, Jesse and Jade return and begin their trip. Outside of a convenience store, they are pulled over by Officer Norton, a policeman paid by Jade's uncle to keep her from seeing Jesse. Norton the packed bags in the backseat and begins looking for the planted drugs. After he finds it, he goes to his car to report to Warren. During this time, Chucky crawls over and shoves a cloth into Norton's gas tank and lights it. When Norton begins to smell the smoke, the dolls wave to him before his car explodes. Seeing the explosion, Jesse and Jade flee the scene. Soon, they stop at a wedding chapel/hotel and are married and meet a con-artist couple who steal Jesse's money. During that time, Jade's uncle, still alive, tries to run away but is stabbed numerously by Chucky. As the criminals are having sex in their room, Tiffany takes a bottle of champagne and throws it to the mirrored ceiling, sending down shards of glass and killing them. Chucky, amazed by this, proposes to Tiffany and they make love. The next morning, the maid finds the corpses and Jesse and Jade drive away with their best friend David, who knew about their plan to elope and heard about the recent murders. Smelling something weird in the car, David searches and finds Warren's body and demands that Jesse pulls over. While he is confronting them, the dolls come alive and hold them hostage with guns. David, who is backing up with fear, is accidentally hit by a truck and Jesse and Jade drive away with the dolls. During that time, the dolls reveal their plan to them and get Jesse to drive in a mobile home. Tiffany is preparing Jade for the body-switching by putting makeup on her and making cookies for Chucky, and by looking at the dirty dishes piled up in the sink,they manage to cause a fight between the killers. A little bit after that, Jade kicks Tiffany into the oven while Jesse pushes Chucky out the window and he shoots at Jesse, causing the car to run off the road and into a ditch. Jade, tied to a chair, is attacked by the burnt Tiffany and Jesse unties her and manages to get the both of them out of the car while avoiding the open, moving electrical wires and putting them toward the leaking gas tank and blowing it up with Tiffany in it. After that, Chucky finds Jade and she takes him to his grave site, while Jesse takes Tiffany and follows them. While the medical examiner is digging, Chucky shoots him and orders Jade to open the casket and give him the amulet. After she breaks it off his skeleton's neck, she throws it out at him. Jesse then appears with Tiffany and they trade hostages. While Jesse and Jade embrace, Chucky is about to throw his knife at Jade until Jesse turns her around and Jesse is stabbed in the back. After Jade pulls the knife out of Jesse's back, they are tied up on Jesse's and Jade's hands together. While Chucky is starting the body-switching chant, Tiffany tells him that they belong dead and tells him to kiss her. As they are kissing, Tiffany pulls the knife out of Chucky's pocket and stabs him. Soon, he gets up, hits her with a shovel, and they fight until he stabs and kills her. While looking at his dead bride, he is knocked into his grave and demands to be let out. Jade holds up a gun and tells him not to move and Lt. Preston, a private investigator arrives to see Jade pointing it and tells her to put it down. Before he can arrest Jesse and Jade for the murders, He sees the angry, moving Chucky, and Jade takes his gun and shoots Chucky multiple times. The next morning, Preston is on the phone with the police, saying that Jesse and Jade are innocent and the couple walk home while he looks at Tiffany's body. While he is poking it to make sure she's dead, Tiffany springs to life screaming. While she is yelling, a bloody, screeching, sharp-toothed baby doll (presumably Glen or Glenda) emerges from under her dress and she then dies. It seems that Tiffany became pregnant on her and Chucky's wedding night and the pregnancy was accelerated. The baby then attacks Lt. Preston as the screen cuts to black. Victims Tiffany *Robert Bailey - Throat slashed. *Warren Kincaid - shot in the face with nails (with Chucky). *Diane - Eviscerated by falling glass from the glass ceiling. *Russ - Eviscerated by falling glass from the glass ceiling. *Old Woman - Shot. Chucky *Damien Baylock - Suffocated with a pillow. *Tiffany (Human) - Electrocuted by pushing a TV into her bath tub. *Norton - Towel set on fire in his car's gas tank, car exploded. *Warren Kincaid - Shot in the face with nails (with Tiffany), then stabbed to death. *David - Scared by the dolls coming to life, backs up into traffic and is run over by a truck. *Old Man - Shot. *Cemetery Worker - Shot. *Tiffany (Doll) - Stabbed in the stomach. Glen/Glenda *Lt. Preston - Unknown, but presumably killed off. Jade *Chucky - Shot to death after a fight with Tiffany. Survivors *Jade Kincaid - After shooting Chucky, she walked off with her husband. *Jesse - After being stabbed in the back by Chucky, he walked off with his wife. *Glen - He is taken to Britain for six years by Psychs. He then runs away to California and finds his parents in the next movie. Category:Films